rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphic Blue
Seraphic Blue (セラフィック・ブルー) is a freeware, console-style RPG made by a Japanese amateur game designer Tempura (天ぷら), also known as Sakaki (榊). The game was released over the Internet on 15th May, 2004, and it has since become a popular (yet controversial) Japanese RPG-Maker game. The game features a well-constructed CBS and CMS, complex narrative full of plot twists, a crapload of cutscenes, and somewhat pretentious writing. Before Seraphic Blue, Tempura released, and subsequently pulled back from the web, two epic RPGs, Sacred Blue (made by RM95) and Stardust Blue (made by RM2k). To play (non-translated versions of)'' Seraphic Blue,'' you require the legal, Japanese version of the RM2k RTP to be separately downloaded and installed (link). The game folder is about 63 megabytes in size and comes in a compressed form using the LZH archive format. In 5th November, 2006, Seraphic Blue Director's Cut, a re-balanced version of Seraphic Blue with minor tweaks and added content, was released, also developed by Tempura. Seraphic Blue Director's Cut has been translated into English by eplipswich and kumada. It has gone through a number of demos before it was fully released on October 14 2014. Overview Seraphic Blue appears to be under heavy influence of 90s mainstream JRPGs (like so many RM games) but not without its own twist. Players follow the linear story told through cutscences with occasional breaks wherein feature dungeon-crawling and combat. Cutscenes are usually long, so much so that some of them can last more than an hour. Sidequests are few and far between in this game. Estimated time from start to completion is 50-55 hours. The story is long and complex, and touches on dark and serious subjects like nihilism, suicide, and war. The game offers an extensive in-game glossary which updates frequently as the story progresses. In addition to a Glossary, there is a recap function which allows you to recall events from earlier chapters and a destination option which will show the player where to go next or what to do if they come back from a long time away from the game and are lost. Abundant use of kanji is one of the characteristics of Tempura's writing, which some find to be pretentious and hard to read. Combat mechanics and menus are custom-designed by Tempura and his team, not relying on RPG Maker 2000's default systems. Battles, especially boss battles, can be difficult and may require preparation and strategy. The game, none-the-less, is fairly well-balanced with a gradual learning curve and doesn't feel unfair. Using an elemental ability or spell changes the field properties, this allows the player or enemy to use higher level magic and abilities. The Elements are divided into 5 categories (Fire/Water, Wind/Earth, Light/Dark, Sky, and Break) The first 3 can be removed by casting the opposing element or using higher level magic or abilities that require it. Sky and Break cannot be removed unless through using abilities that require it or magic and abilities that can use or dispel it. Main Characters * Lake Llandovery '(レイク･ランドヴェリー) is a 22-year-old Devil Sweeper who takes requests from civilians and removes black-winged monsters known as ''Devils. His mother died in his childbirth and his father left him behind at an orphanage, never coming back. Because of that, he hates his father. * '''Vēne Ansbach (ヴェーネ・アンスバッハ) is a mysterious female angel, who appeared in Lake's peril and destroyed a powerful monster by releasing the power of white wings. However, she became amnesiac in the process, and subsequently she and Lake began a journey to restore her memory. External Links * Blue Field, official Japanese site owned by Tempura (now defunct) * English Translation of Seraphic Blue @RMN Category:Active-Time RPG Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Foreign language games Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG